robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Raging Reality
Raging Reality was Team Knightmare's entry for Series 6 of Robot Wars, also entering the second series of Extreme. It reached the Heat Final of Series 6, losing only to Razer after throwing two robots out of the arena. Raging Reality, true to the custom of Team Knightmare, fought in an Annihilator, placing fifth, the poorest of the Knightmare team's Annihilator results. After the filming of Extreme 2, many of Raging Reality's parts were used by the team to build its successor Raging Knightmare. Design It had a slight wedge shape, a triangular full-pressure flipper and four ramming spikes on the front of the machine. It was highly tested, reliable and "built for aggression" according to the team but the armour was lightweight and the flipper was limited to only 20 launches. The flipper opened only a short distance, with the apex of Raging Reality's flips barely passing the arena wall, but this weapon proved powerful enough to flip robots out of the arena. Just like its predecessors, Raging Reality was fully invertible, although it could also use its flipper to self-right. The back end of the robot also featured triangular ridges to prevent the robot from becoming stuck on its back, although its armour was fairly thin. Raging Reality also had the team's knight mascot, Norman, positioned next to the flipper. If the battle became too dangerous for Norman, it could retreat inside Raging Reality as its seat was placed on a turning door. This was only seen in Series 6. The Team Raging Reality was entered into Robot Wars by Team Knightmare, veterans of the wars who had previously entered Series 4 with Knightmare, and the first series of Extreme with Spirit of Knightmare. Team Knightmare would also later enter the Seventh Wars with Raging Knightmare. The team were based in Coalville, Leicestershire. The roster of teammates consisted of Nigel Paget, Lee Summers, and Malcolm Summers. Qualification Raging Reality fought Lambsy, Reactor 3 and an unknown third opponent at the Series 6 qualifiers. It won on a judges' decision, which guaranteed them a place in the series. Robot History Series 6 Raging Reality made its televised debut in the first heat of the Sixth Wars. In its first battle, Raging Reality took on the reigning champions Razer, and two newcomers in W.A.S.P. and Brutus Maximus. At the start of the battle, Raging Reality and Razer lured the other two competitors towards Sir Killalot's CPZ, here, W.A.S.P. got caught by Sir Killalot and had its side churned away by the house robot. Razer and Raging Reality then teamed up on the newcomers Brutus Maximus, with Razer doing most of the damage, notably making a wheel of the wooden machine come right away and roll into the open pit. However, Razer did turn on Raging Reality occasionally, causing only minor damage to the front end. After both W.A.S.P. and Brutus Maximus were both counted out, Raging Reality flipped Brutus Maximus out of the arena, as Razer gave it the space to do so. Cease was called after W.A.S.P. was counted out and Raging Reality went through to the next round of the heat along with Razer. In the second round, Raging Reality was drawn up against Tetanus 2, a robot that proved very impressive in its first round melee, getting past Ruf Ruf Dougal and Weld-Dor 3. The battle started nervy, as Tetanus was able to grapple and drag Raging Reality. Fortunately, Raging Reality only needed to flip Tetanus 2 onto its back, its slow self-righting proved useful for Team Knightmare. However, Raging Reality was unable to dispose of Tetanus 2, as this battle saw Refbot fall into the pit of its own accord. Unable to pit its immobilised opponent, Raging Reality then decided to toss Tetanus 2 out of the arena in a similar manner to its first round opponent Brutus Maximus, this put Raging Reality through to the next round. However, the great run for Raging Reality ended in the heat final, when it was put up against the reigning champions Razer once again. In this battle, Razer was constantly on the attack, and caused severe damage to Raging Reality, the claw of the reigning champion was able to jam the wheels against the chassis and immobilise Team Knightmare's machine. Razer then dragged Raging Reality to Matilda's CPZ, who severely damaged Raging Reality's side armour by ripping it off. Despite being immobilised, Raging Reality wasn't counted out, so Razer placed it on the currently closed pit, and then pressed the pit release button. Raging Reality descended into the pit with its flipper still firing at thin air, this signified the elimination of Raging Reality from the competition. Extreme 2 Raging Reality also competed in the second series of Extreme, exclusively participating in the Annihilator competition. It was up against Major Tom, Kan-Opener, Thermidor 2, Typhoon 2 and Revenge of Trouble & Strife at the beginning. In the first round, Raging Reality immediately flipped over Thermidor 2, who eventually self-righted. After this it held back, slowly sneaking up on Typhoon 2, before eventually flipping over the future UK champions after they were free from the clutches of Kan-Opener. Typhoon 2 was not as lucky as the lobster, and was unable to right itself, resulting in it being counted out by the Refbot. This meant that the rest progressed to the next round of the Annihilator. In the second round however, Raging Reality was less fortunate. The previous heat finalist was immediately grabbed by Kan-Opener, and shunted by Major Tom. It then moved towards the unoccupied CPZ, where it was then overturned by Thermidor 2. Raging Reality quickly self-righted however, before retreating to the centre of the arena. It then took on underdogs Kan-Opener in a private duel, but it was surprisingly immobilised due to some crucial blows from Kan-Opener's pincers. After a long period of time, Raging Reality was finally recognised as being immobilised, so was subsequently counted out by the Refbot, this just seconds before Revenge of Trouble & Strife was pitted by Kan-Opener. Raging Reality was placed on the arena floor flipper, flipped, and eliminated from the competition as cease was then called. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Today, the shell of Raging Reality is owned by roboteer Adrian Sandercock. Trivia *Raging Reality was the only robot in the Extreme 2 Annihilator that exceeded the first round of the previous main competition. *Raging Reality was the second robot from Team Knightmare to fall at the Heat Final stage of the main competition. *Raging Reality performed the first out of the arena flip in Series 6, and a third of the total flips out of the arena achieved in the latter series, performing two. Raging Reality shares this trait with Dantomkia. *Raging Reality was one of four Robot Wars competitors to throw an opponent out of the arena during its first televised battle. The others were Combatant, M2 and Eruption. *Raging Reality is the only UK competitor to throw multiple opponents out of the Arena but never win a heat (although Tsunami failed to win its heat in UK Series 7, it did win its heat in the German Series). *Raging Reality/Raging Knightmare is one of three robots to lose to the reigning champion in the heat final of one series and then make it to the semi-finals in a subsequent series. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots Category:OotA performers in first battle Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision